Love Is Never Wrong (Hunhan Fanfiction Oneshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan Luhan. Satu hal yang mampu mengubah hidupnya. Satu hal yang paling ia benci selain serangga. Itu berhubungan erat dengan adik kelasnya, Sehun. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL.T. DLDR


Ada satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan Luhan. Satu hal yang mampu mengubah hidupnya. Satu hal yang paling ia benci selain serangga. Itu berhubungan erat dengan adik kelasnya, Sehun.

Sehun, awalnya hanya seorang siswa baru di sekolah. Namun, tak sampai seminggu, Sehun sudah menjadi siswa terpopuler menggantikan Luhan. Mungkin karena Sehun jauh lebih tinggi, lebih tampan, atau lebih terlihat manly daripada Luhan. Sehingga penggemar Luhan beralih memuja Sehun. Tetapi, bukan hal itu yang Luhan benci darinya. Luhan pun tidak iri pada ketenaran Sehun. Sampai peristiwa itu terjadi...

 _Flashback_

"Itu Luhan." jawab seorang siswa kelas tiga. Sehun mengangguk sambil menghampiri siswa yang sedang bermain basket sendirian. "Luhan hyung?"

Luhan berbalik, menatap bingung siswa di depannya. "Ya?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Ternyata benar itu kau, Luhan hyung!" seru Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya erat. "Eh?"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung!" bisik Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Bola basket di tangan kanan Luhan pun jatuh seketika.

" ..Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luhan tersentak kaget. Untung lapangan basket saat itu sedang sepi. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Namun, hal itu tentu tidak dapat membenarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung lupa padaku? Ini aku, Sehun."

"Sehun?" Luhan berusaha mengingat, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menemukan nama Sehun dalam daftar orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kau salah orang!" Luhan berbalik meninggalkan lapangan basket menuju toilet. Ia ingin secepatnya membersihkan bibirnya yang sudah ternodai tadi.

"Sungguh hyung tidak ingat padaku?" Sehun mengikutinya ke toilet. Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya fokus berkumur-kumur di wastafel.

"Hyung jahat! Masa' hyung lupa padaku? Waktu kecil kita kan' sering main bersama di taman dekat air mancur."

Luhan terpaku. Tampaknya ia ingat pernah bermain bersama seorang anak kecil di taman dekat rumahnya. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi seingatnya, anak itu... perempuan!

"Kau..." Luhan menatap Sehun mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sungguh berbeda dari anak yang ia temui sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hunnie?" Luhan masih tidak yakin. Sehun mengangguk cepat, "Ya! Ini aku, Hunnie!"

Luhan ternganga. Ia tidak percaya anak perempuan yang ditemuinya dulu kini menjadi seorang laki-laki. "Tapi, kau dulu anak perempuan."

Sehun tertawa. "Hahaha... Hyung ada-ada saja. Dari dulu aku ini laki-laki. Hanya saja, karena ibuku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Jadi, ibuku selalu mendandaniku seperti anak perempuan."

Luhan menelan ludah, pahit. Padahal ia sudah menetapkan Hannie sebagai cinta pertamanya. Mereka selalu bermain bersama. Walaupun ia sempat heran karena Hannie tidak suka main boneka maupun rumah-rumahan. Tapi ia percaya Hannie adalah anak perempuan yang manis dan baik hati. Apalagi ia mengenal Hannie dari tetangganya, Kai.

Ya, Kai. Sejak dulu, Kai memang selalu mengerjainya. Tapi Luhan tak pernah terpikir akan dikerjai Kai seperti ini.

"Wae, hyung? Kau tampak kecewa." Sehun bisa menangkap raut wajah Luhan. Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Jawabnya lalu berjalan keluar toilet. Sehun masih mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi? Oh ya, hyung masih suka main rubik kan'?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Jadi, Hannie adalah anak laki-laki. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Jadi, dia suka pada anak laki-laki. Hufhh... ia menghela nafas panjang. Yang paling parah, ia sudah menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Dasar bodoh... Awas kau Kai!" gerutunya kesal.

Sehun tampak bingung. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik melihat Sehun.

"Ya. Sehun. Ayo kita mulai berteman dari awal lagi. Jadi, lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi dulu, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Oke!"

"Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu mengecupku tiap kali kita bertemu. Mengerti?"

Kening Sehun mengerut, "Wae? Bukankah itu tanda kasih sayang? Hyung kan' yang bilang?"

Dia ingat. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut. Ya, waktu kecil ia memang mengatakan hal itu hanya karena ia menyukai Hannie dan kecupan itu terasa seperti permen kapas. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Mereka sama-sama pria.

"Karena kita bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi, jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Hmm.. arasso. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi." Kata Sehun kemudian.

 _Flashback end_

Itulah yang membuat Luhan membenci Sehun. Walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu bukan salah Sehun. Hanya saja, Luhan tidak menemukan seseorang untuk disalahkan. Apalagi Kai sudah pindah ke Jepang. Jadi, paling tidak harus ada seseorang yang menjadi kambing hitam. Orang itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk membaca komik di bawah pohon.

"Hyung, kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sehun. "Iya" jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku bawa bekal yang banyak. Kupikir bisa kubagi denganmu, hyung." Sehun membuka kotak makan siangnya. Aroma nasi goreng kimchi menyerbak menghampiri penciuman Luhan. Luhan menelan ludah. Itu makanan kesukaannya. Dan sebenarnya ia belum makan siang. Ia hanya ingin mengusir Sehun secara halus dengan mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Ia pun menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu.

Sehun mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Satu sendok, dua sendok, tiga sendok. Sehun makan dengan tenang. Namun, ia bisa mengetahui pandangan Luhan mengekorinya sejak tadi. Tapi begitu ia menoleh, Luhan sibuk membaca komik. Atau lebih tepatnya, Luhan berpura-pura sibuk membaca komik.

"Hyung, makanan ini terlalu banyak untukku. Apa kau mau membantuku menghabiskannya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak merespon.

"Ayolah hyung, bantu aku. Kalau makanan ini tidak habis, ibuku akan marah besar. Jadi, bantu aku menghabiskannya, yaa?" kata Sehun memelas. Luhan menutup buku komiknya. "Hmm.. baiklah." ucapnya kemudian mengambil sendok di tangan Sehun dan memakan bekal itu dengan lahap. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Setelah perut kenyang, mata akan terasa berat. Itulah yang terjadi pada Luhan. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup lembut semakin membuatnya ingin terlelap. Ia pun bersandar di pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuk yang mendera tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Hyung, kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak. Kau masuk saja sana. Jangan bangunkan aku." kata Luhan malas dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya. Semoga mimpi indah." ucap Sehun. Luhan tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi karena ia sudah terlelap sangat nyenyak. Sehun tersenyum. Ia pun ikut bersandar di pohon, di sebelah Luhan.

"Kau sangat manis, hyung." ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Apa boleh aku memilikimu?" suara Sehun pelan seakan berbisik. Entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

"Hana, dul, set! Mulai!"

Sehun mulai mengutak atik rubik di tangannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Luhan. Mereka sedang berlomba untuk menentukan siapa yang paling cepat menyelesaikan rubik tersebut. Belum satu menit, Luhan sudah menyelesaikan rubik tersebut.

"Yap. Finish!" seru Luhan. Sehun menoleh sebentar lalu meletakkan rubik miliknya malas.

"Yaa.. Hyung egois! Tidak bisakah hyung membiarkan aku menang sekali saja?" keluh Sehun.

"Kalau aku mengalah, artinya kau tidak akan bisa meningkatkan kemampuanmu. Sudahlah, kau memang masih perlu banyak belajar. Arasso?"

"Ne..." Sehun menjawab pasrah. Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, sudah malam." Kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Luhan meninggalkan kelas.

Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri. Sehun memperhatikan langkah kaki Luhan. Kakinya pun bergerak mengikuti irama kaki Luhan. Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus. Namun, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Luhan berhenti. Sehun ikut berhenti. Ia melihat ke depan. Tampak tubuh Luhan yang berdiri terpaku.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap tajam ke satu titik. Sehun mengikuti tatapan Luhan dan mendapati sosok wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan sebuah bar bersama seorang pria tua berkacamata.

"Hyung kenal wanita itu?"tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan masih terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak lama kemudian wanita dan pria tua itu pun pergi dengan taksi bercat kuning. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Dia ibuku." jawab Luhan. Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Luhan.

"Tapi pria itu bukan ayahku." Suara Luhan hampir menghilang tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Ia pun mengerti mengapa Luhan terlihat sedih saat ini.

"Hyung, kau mau main game di rumahku?" ajak Sehun. Luhan sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan Sehun, tapi ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sehun masih mengunyah popcorn di tangannya sambil menunggu Luhan yang sedang menelpon di luar.

"Iya, Yah. Aku menginap di rumah temanku. Ne. Aku akan pulang besok. Selamat malam, Yah." Luhan menutup teleponnya. Lalu masuk kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana, hyung?"

"Aku diizinkan menginap. Lagipula, ayahku masih lembur di kantor. Oya, Hun. Trima kasih sudah membolehkanku menginap di rumahmu." Luhan bersandar di sofa sambil menoleh melihat Sehun.

"Tak masalah, hyung. Itulah gunanya teman. Ini hyung, kita lanjutkan permainan tadi." Sehun memberikan stik game pada Luhan lalu menekan tombol play di remote. Mereka bermain game fighting. Ada kalanya Luhan yang menang. Kalau menang, Luhan suka berteriak, "Yuhuuu!" dengan girang. Sementara kalau Sehun menang, Sehun suka berteriak "Yess!" sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara. Sesekali mereka berhenti bermain untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong dengan pizza yang mereka pesan tadi. Hingga jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Mereka pun beranjak tidur.

Luhan mengenakan piyama Sehun yang berwarna biru muda. Walaupun piyama itu tampak kebesaran di badan Luhan, ia merasa nyaman.

"Jangan matikan lampunya, Hun." kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. Ia membiarkan lampu kamarnya tetap menyala.

Mereka berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Sehun.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Luhan.

"Ani. Wae, hyung?"

"Aku hanya mau tanya. Menurutmu, apa semua wanita itu... seperti ibuku?"

Sehun tak menjawab.

"Maksudku, apakah semua wanita itu tidak bisa setia pada satu pria saja?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Yang pasti, baik laki-laki maupun wanita, mereka tidak akan berkhianat jika mereka benar-benar mencintai pasangannya."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau benar, Hun."

Sehun berbalik melihat Luhan. "Cobalah melupakan hal itu, hyung. Besok ada pertandingan basket, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Akan kucoba, Hun. Selamat malam." ucap Luhan sambil merapatkan selimutnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Selamat malam, hyung."

Sehun masih mengamati wajah polos Luhan yang sudah tertidur lelap. Wajah malaikat yang masih mengguratkan seberkas kesedihan.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

.

.

.

20:17

Tim Luhan masih memimpin pertandingan. Lapangan basket sore itu dipenuhi ratusan penonton dari kedua tim. Sehun duduk di barisan depan sambil mengangkat spanduk untuk menyemangati Luhan dan timnya. Sementara gadis-gadis cheerleaders bersorak-sorai tanpa mengenal lelah.

Sampai pada menit terakhir, tim Luhan mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan lemparan final karena tim lawan melakukan pelanggaran. Luhan diberi kepercayaan memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang. Semua penonton terdiam dengan nafas tertahan. Ibarat menekan tombol pause, semua orang tak dapat bergerak saking tegangnya. Apalagi Luhan. Pikirannya masih terbang kemana-mana. Ia tak dapat fokus. Bahkan keranjang di depan matanya terlihat lebih jauh dari biasanya. Luhan gugup.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!" terdengar suara Sehun menyemangati Luhan diikuti suara penonton hingga suasana kembali riuh dengan satu sorakan, Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas sambil mengumpulkan kembali segenap keberaniannya. Ya, ia sudah percaya diri. Ia bisa. Akhirnya, Luhan pun melemparkan bola basket itu ke dalam keranjang. Bola itu sempat berputar di mulut keranjang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam keranjang dengan bebas. Suasana pun riuh bukan main. Tim Luhan menang dengan selisih 3 skor dari tim lawan.

Luhan memeluk rekan timnya satu persatu. Pelatihnya pun menghampiri Luhan untuk memeluk anak didik kesayangannya itu.

Luhan berbalik untuk melihat Sehun di bangku penonton. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun. Sementara Sehun juga tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya.

"Selamat ya, Lu!" seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Luhan. Ia adalah ketua cheerleaders. "Ini hadiah untukmu." Gadis itu tiba-tiba mencium Luhan lalu berlalu pergi dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Luhan terkejut.

.

.

.

Sejak pertandingan itu, Luhan tak pernah bertemu Sehun lagi. Sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak masuk ke sekolah. Kata teman sekelasnya, Sehun sedang sakit. Entah kenapa, Luhan pun merasa ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari kemarin. Tak ada lagi orang yang menemaninya makan siang, mengganggunya bermain basket, bertanding menyelesaikan rubik, ataupun mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Biasanya, Sehun akan berdiri di belakangnya. Biasanya, ia akan menemukan Sehun setiap kali ia berbalik. Namun, kali ini tidak. Ia tidak dapat menemukan Sehun.

Luhan merasa ada yang janggal dalam hidupnya. Seperti sebuah gembok yang kehilangan kuncinya, ia merasa ada yang hilang dalam hidupnya. Mungkin itu karena Sehun. Luhan pun berniat menunjungi rumah Sehun sepulang sekolah nanti.

Luhan menekan bel rumah Sehun. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari empunya rumah. Luhan mulai khawatir, mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Namun, tak lama kemudian Sehun baru pulang dengan menjinjing kantong belanjaan. Tampaknya, ia habis berbelanja di supermarket.

"Sehun?" Luhan lega melihat Sehun baik-baik saja. Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya lalu meletakkan barang bawaannya di meja dapur. Luhan mengikut dari belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne. Wae?"

"Kata temanmu, kau sedang sakit."

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya malas ke sekolah." kata Sehun. "Karna itu hyung datang jauh-jauh ke rumahku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apalagi Sehun yang tidak ia temui tiga hari itu terlihat berbeda. Ia merasakan hal itu. Cara Sehun menatapnya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hyung sudah lihat kan' aku baik-baik saja. Lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Lalu? Lalu seharusnya Luhan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Luhan paham hal itu. Sehun sedang mengusirnya secara halus. Tapi kenapa Luhan merasa ada sedikit perih di hatinya?

"Kau mau main rubik?"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah duduk di ruang tengah dengan sebuah rubik di tangan masing-masing.

"Mulai?"

"Tunggu dulu, hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku berhasil mengalahkanmu?"

Luhan terkejut, "Memang kau bisa?"

Sehun tersenyum, senyum pertama yang dilihat Luhan setelah lima belas menit ia berada di rumah itu.

"Jangan pandang remeh aku, hyung. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Hmm... oke! Kau minta apa? Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu." tanya Luhan.

"Akan kuberitahu nanti. Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita mulai! Hana, dul, set!"

Sehun mengutak-atik rubiknya dengan semangat. Sedangkan Luhan memainkan rubik di tangannya dengan santai. Ia ingin membuat Sehun menang. Mungkin itu bisa membuat hubungan mereka kembali seperti sedia kala. Tetapi, di luar perkiraan, Sehun bisa menyelesaikan permainan itu lebih cepat.

"Yess! Selesai!" Sehun meletakkan rubik di tangannya di atas meja sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"45 detik!" seru Sehun bangga.

Luhan terkejut melihatnya. Sehun berhasil mengalahkan rekor miliknya.

"Kau hebat."

Sehun tersenyum, "Sekarang hyung harus menepati janji."

"Arrasso. Kau mau apa? Jam tangan? Sepatu? Katakan saja." ujar Luhan enteng.

Sehun menggeleng, "Ani, hyung. Aku mau... menciummu."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Luhan mengelurkan sepatah kata, Sehun langsung membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya lembut seraya memegang kedua pipinya.

Luhan yang tersentak kaget segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh.

"Kau ini kenapa, Hun?" Mata Luhan masih membulat karena kaget.

"Hyung diam saja, aku belum selesai." Sehun lalu kembali mencium Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ciuman yang lebih panas dan menuntut. Hingga tanpa Luhan sadari, lidah Sehun sudah berhasil masuk dan bermain-main dalam rongga mulutnya. Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sehun mengunci kedua tangannya, mendorongnya hingga terbaring di sofa, lalu menindih tubuhnya.

Lidah Sehun semakin nakal mengajak lidah Luhan bermain. Luhan terdiam terpaku. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akal sehatnya memaksanya untuk memberontak. Tapi hatinya tidak. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam benaknya saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Luhan yang sibuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

Mata Luhan kembali terbelalak.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung." ulang Sehun.

"Tidak, Hun. Kau hanya sedang bingung pada perasaanmu. Kau tidak mencintaiku. Ini tidak benar."

"Wae? Apakah mencintai itu suatu kesalahan? Itu bukan kesalahan hyung. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

Luhan terenyuh. Entah mengapa kata-kata Sehun membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dengan lembut namun agresif. Luhan mencoba memejamkan matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan bibir Sehun di bibirnya. Rasanya aneh. Tapi entah mengapa ia semakin menginginkannya.

Cinta tak pernah salah. Luhan mulai mengerti hal itu.

.

.

(END)

Ini fanfic yg sudah pernah dipublish di blog pribadi.

Saya masih baru di dunia ini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.

(FF lain masih dalam proses, harap maklum :*)


End file.
